Sang-mélé ? Dhampir pour être exact
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Rose Hathaway venait chercher Harry Potter qui est apparu sur le registre de la Vampire Academy ? Tout le monde sait qu'Harry Potter est un sang-mélé mais le terme exact est : Dhampir...
1. Pourquoi ?

Salut tout le monde ! Bon si je suis là c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle histoire qui sera un crossover entre Harry Potter et Vampire Academy.

Disclamer : Harry Potter ainsi que Vampire Academy ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(

Bon, alors pour que vous ayez une idée du comment ce crossover m'est venu à l'esprit aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer.

Je viens de regarder Vampire Academy le film et une histoire s'est formée toute seule dans ma tête.

Donc ce n'est pas la peine de me parler des livres que je compte lire prochainement car je ne les connais pas le moins du monde.

Résumé ( A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT SI VEUX COMPRENDRE ( JE SAIS C'EST LONG )): Harry a été élevé chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'age de 11 ans ou il partit à Poudlard. Très vite il se rend compte de qui est vraiment Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et arrêta Tom Jédusor (nda : jusque-là rien d'anormal…). Mais en troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, il pense d'abord à rendre visite à son filleul au lieu de se lancer directement à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Quand li s'aperçoit de l'état de son filleul et des gens avec qui il vit, Sirius se montre à lui et l'emmène avec lui pour l'élever (nda : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais des flash-back ou alors j'expliquerais cela pendant les rêves de notre héros favoris). Harry passera sa 3ème, sa 4ème et sa 5ème année à Durmstrang car son père adoptif a révisé son jugement pendant ses années de prison et a admis que la magie noire coulait dans ses veines et dans celle d'Harry car à l'origine les Potter sont une famille noire comme toutes les anciennes familles les Weasley y compris. Harry et Sirius de même que Lucius et les autres sorciers noirs sont d'accord sur le fait que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire le bien et que les sorciers blancs l'avaient interdite car elle était trop puissante pour eux qui ne l'ont pas qui coule dans leurs veines… (JE SAIS C'EST TRES LONG). Pour la suite, tout est expliqué dans un instant dans ce chapitre.

…

…

…

Vous avez cru que le résumé était fini ! Quelle honte ! Bref tout cela pour vous dire que coté dents longues, l'histoire commence à la fin du film qui d'après mes sources fini donc à la fin du tome 1. (nda : je tiens à précisé qu'entre temps j'aurais peut-être avancé dans les livres et du coup, cela se peut que j'en parle légèrement en intégrant des personnages ou autrement… Seul changement notable, Rose et Dimitri ne sont plus ensembles car Dimitri est parti aider la mère de Rose au Tibet. Sans compter que méchant Voldi (me*** ! j'allais spoiler !)

Bon allez je vous laisse lire le chapitre car je sens que vous avez les crocs… (Ok je sors…)

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry était rentré de Poudlard et deux jours ou Harry était en train de pleurer son père adoptif. Malgré les nombreuses lettres que ses amis lui avaient envoyés, lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sirius était mort, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Sans cesse, la même question revenait à lui : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il demandé à son père de lui parler de l'histoire de sa famille 3 ans plus tôt ?

Effectivement, si Harry n'avait pas demandé cela à son père, jamais il n'aurait avoué réellement ce qu'il pensait désormais de la magie noire. Cela, il le tenait de Sirius lui-même. C'était ses propos là qui le faisait se sentir si responsable de la mort de Sirius bien que le seul coupable soit l'être le plus abjects qui lui a été donné de connaître : Lord Voldemort…

Harry recensait l'événement dans sa tête lors de cauchemar. Il l'avait vu son père mourir par la main de Voldemort depuis les yeux de ce dernier.

FLASH-BACK

_Il était dans une pièce sombre assis sur un grand trône de jade, un demi-cercle de mangemorts en face de lui, et au centre, Sirius Black. _

_Il avait demandé à Lucius de l'emmener devant lui pour lui proposer un ultimatum : soit il le rejoignait en devenant un mangemort, soit il mourrait, laissant celui qu'il considère comme son fils seul. Connaissant le lien qui liait Harry à Voldemort, il regarda le mage noir dans les yeux et dit d'une voix désolé : Désolé Harry, je t'en pris pardonne moi, je t'aime mais malgré que j'accepte d'être un sorcier noir, jamais je ne m'allierai à Voldemort, désolé mon fils…_

_Une lumière verte suivit d'un corps inerte étendu sur le sol avec uniquement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue…_

FIN FLASH-BACK

C'est avec cette sorte de souvenir dans la tête, qu'Harry avait passé les deux derniers jours à Privet Drive. Effectivement, Nymphadora Tonks, un des nombreux pions de Dumbledore, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour aller le chercher en le prenant par surprise sur ordre de Dumbledore qui l'avait remis au bon soin des Dursley qui étaient plus que mécontent qu'Harry soit revenue sous leur toit.

Ils le montraient d'ailleurs très bien en le faisant travaillé plus que jamais en 12 ans malgré sa peine immense…

Déjà qu'Harry n'aimait ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il les haït comme personne.

Tout ce qu'Harry arrivait à dire dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, c'était : Je les hait.

Mais le mot qui revenait toujours était : Pourquoi ?

Ce chapitre était très court et j'en suis désolé mais malheureusement important pour la suite, je pense que vous pourriez éventuellement le considérer comme un prologue, à vous de voir…

N'hésiter pas à me dire de ce que vous pensez de l'idée de cette fic et laisser des reviews les gens.


	2. Qui êtes-vous ! Et qui sont-ils !

Salut tout le monde !

Vous avez les crocs ?! Moi aussi !

Et bien voici pour vous un petit chapitre bien sympathique rien que pour vous chers lecteurs et lectrices !

…

J'ai loupé ma vocation snif :'( j'étais sûrement destiné à être chauffeur de salle … Nan ? Bon d'accord voici le chapitre car je sens que vous avez vraiment les crocs (faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette blague pire que pourri et qui n'est vraiment pas représentative du swag qui est en moâ …)

Bon, avant toute chose :

Disclamer : Harry Potter ainsi que Vampire Academy ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(

Et voici l'habituel résumé : (/ ! \ DE NOUVELLE INFORMATIONS SONT AJOUTES DU FAIT DE MA PROGRESSION DANS LES LIVRES MASON EST MORT ET MIA EST AMI AVEC ROSE ET LISSA ET FINALEMENT L'HISTOIRE COMMENCE A LA FIN DE TOME 2 ET NON DU TOME 1 et si vous ne l'avez pas lu au chapitre précédent… Honte à vous !

(A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT SI VEUX COMPRENDRE ( JE SAIS C'EST LONG )): Harry a été élevé chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'age de 11 ans ou il partit à Poudlard. Très vite il se rend compte de qui est vraiment Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et arrêta Tom Jédusor (nda : jusque-là rien d'anormal…). Mais en troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, il pense d'abord à rendre visite à son filleul au lieu de se lancer directement à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Quand li s'aperçoit de l'état de son filleul et des gens avec qui il vit, Sirius se montre à lui et l'emmène avec lui pour l'élever (nda : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais des flash-back ou alors j'expliquerais cela pendant les rêves de notre héros favoris). Harry passera sa 3ème, sa 4ème et sa 5ème année à Durmstrang car son père adoptif a révisé son jugement pendant ses années de prison et a admis que la magie noire coulait dans ses veines et dans celle d'Harry car à l'origine les Potter sont une famille noire comme toutes les anciennes familles les Weasley y compris. Harry et Sirius de même que Lucius et les autres sorciers noirs sont d'accord sur le fait que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire le bien et que les sorciers blancs l'avaient interdite car elle était trop puissante pour eux qui ne l'ont pas qui coule dans leurs veines… (JE SAIS C'EST TRES LONG).

Bref tout cela pour vous dire que côté dents longues, l'histoire commence à la fin du film qui d'après mes sources fini donc à la fin du tome 1. (Nda : je tiens à précisé qu'entre temps j'aurais peut-être avancé dans les livres (là je suis à la fin du tome 1)et du coup, cela se peut que j'en parle légèrement en intégrant des personnages ou autrement… Seul changement notable, Rose et Dimitri ne sont plus ensembles car Dimitri est parti aider la mère de Rose au Tibet. Sans compter que méchant Voldi (me*** ! j'allais spoiler !)

Et voici le chapitre très attendu :

…

…

…

Mais avant toute chose, la réponse aux reviews (qui m'ont fait très plaisir):

Merci à « Hayato Delmas » : Content que le début te plaise et pour répondre à ta question je pense que je publierais toutes les semaines (peut-être deux semaines parfois et peut-être deux fois par semaine sa dépend). En tout cas je ne compte pas vous laisser plus de deux semaines sans chapitres… Et désolé la mort de Sirius bien que je l'adore était inévitable…

Merci à « » : Oui effectivement il est difficile de juger sur un seul chapitre et qui est en plus court mais c'était nécessaire et je parlais plus du contexte et de l'idée de cette fic, et oui moi aussi j'aime quand Sirius n'est pas avec le shooté au glucose )

Merci à « tompotter12 » : Je te dis la même chose qu'à sur le fait de la difficulté à juger. Merci de me souhaiter bon courage et moi aussi je déteste ne pas lire une fic en entier et celle-là je suis bien décidé à la terminé de la meilleur façon possible.

Et place au trésor tant attendu aussi appelé « chapitre » :

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Qui êtes-vous ?! Et qui sont-ils ?!

Une semaine était passée depuis son retour à sa précédente vie, et Harry se sentait plus seul et fatigué que jamais auparavant… Pas même lors de ses années à Durmstrang où il étudiait la Magie Noire sans relâche, il ne s'était senti autant dépassé par les évènements…

De plus, malgré sa fatigue, les Dursley le surchargeait de travaux ménagers ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

En ce moment même, Harry était en train de tailler des rosiers dans le jardin quand sa tante l'appela pour aller dîner. Malgré qu'il ne fût que six heures du soir, Harry mangea un morceau de fromage avec du pain seul avant de mettre la table pour son oncle et sa tante qui recevait ce soir des collègues de Vernon dans le but de signer un gros contrat…

Et étant donné les évènements de deuxième année avec un certain elfe de maison maladroit nommé Dobby, ils ne souhaitèrent pas le moins du monde tenté le diable au risque de foutre en l'air :

« Le plus gros contrat de ma carrière » avait dit Vernon.

Harry devait donc passé la nuit dehors et ne revenir que le lendemain matin, peu importait aux Dursley qu'Harry doive dormir dehors une nuit.

#Depuis quand mon bien être compte ? # pensa Harry

Il sortit donc sans un mot pour sa « famille », et partit en direction du parc, fouillant du regard par la même occasion un endroit où dormir ce soir. Arrivé au parc depuis désormais 4 heures qu'il passa à penser à Sirius et au Manoir des Black en Russie où il devrait être à l'heure qu'il est, dans son lit bien chaud avec un bon livre de magie noire… C'est nostalgique qu'Harry remuait mollement sur un semblant de balançoire qui avait sûrement été abîmée par « le gros cul de son cousin » dixit Harry.

Il était encore au plus profond de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit remué dans les herbes hautes à côté du terrain de jeu qui avait connu sa soit disant enfance qui avait été martyrisé par Dudley.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu aimes juste un peu trop de faire peur c'est tout… Dit Harry tout bas

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce soir plus que jamais, il aurait dû avoir toutes les raisons d'avoir peur malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas la nature de la créature qui était tout proche de lui, prête à l'attaquer…

Tapis dans un coin, quatre personnes regardaient la créature qui leur tournait le dos. Ils étaient prêts à le tuer dès qu'il sera assez occupé pour ne pas les repérés lorsqu'ils approcheront pour le tuer…

La créature sortit de l'obscurité et se mit en face d'Harry.

Harry sentit un courant d'air froid passé et vit un homme devant lui qui était éclairer par la clarté de la lune. Il était d'un blanc laiteux et avait des pupilles rouges.

Il montra ses canines au jeune garçon et dit :

-Tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'être mon repas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait à faire à un vampire. Il voulut se servir de sa baguette mais se souvint qu'il risquait d'être repéré par le ministère de la Magie Anglais, il décida donc de lui faire peur dans l'espoir qu'il décide de fuir :

-Savez-vous que je pourrais vous tuer rien que pour l'offense que vous venez de me faire en me traitant de repas ?!

Bien entendu cela n'était pas vrai, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre cette créature de l'ombre mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

# Et pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive le jour de mes 16 ans que j'aurais dans très exactement 4 heures ?!# Pensa Harry

-Je suis un strigoï petit, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Le strigoï, bien qu'Harry n'est aucune idée de ce qu'il représentait, ricana et s'avança vers lui lentement vers lui pour lui faire peur en disant :

-C'est bien toi, je le sens, c'est toi que le chef a demandé que je transforme, aucun doute la dessus…

Rose, car c'était bien elle accompagnée de Lissa, Christian, Mia et Eddie, sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que ce beau gosse d'adolescent, bien qu'un peu maigre, ne se fasse tuer par ce strigoï.

Elle se leva donc à moitié en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, heureusement pour eux, ce strigoï n'avait été transformé que quelques jours auparavant et ne représentait pas le pire danger que Rose ait déjà eu à affronter bien qu'elle ne soit pas assez idiote pour sous-estimé l'adversaire qu'elle allait bientôt affronter.

Elle dégaina son pieu lentement, fit signe à Christian qui fit une attaque de magie offensive visant à distraire l'adversaire.

Il aurait très bien pu le brûler me direz-vous mais il ne dispose pas encore de la puissance nécessaire pour le faire ou bien Rose aurait pu avec l'aide Eddie tué le strigoï mais ils étaient pressés car dans quatre heures, ce sera le moment tant attendu…

Le strigoï qui était s'était retourné surpris, vit le pieu en argent s'abattre en direction de son cœur, esquiva, esquiva de nouveau face au pieu d'Eddie mais ne put esquiver l'attaque de Christian plus celle d'Eddie et celle de Rose qui planta finalement son pieu dans le cœur du strigoï débutant.

Ils étaient essoufflés, c'est donc Lissa qui s'occupa d'un Harry choqué et Mia qui dit :

-J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas servi à grand-chose sur ce coup-là mais bon… Ainsi va la vie…

-Connais-tu un endroit sûr ? On t'expliquera tout là-bas… Promit Lissa

-Accrochez-vous à mon bras dit Harry d'une voix tremblante

Ils parurent sceptiques au début mais les paroles de Kirova leur revinrent en mémoire :

_-Il aura des pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas mais faites lui confiance quoi qu'il arrive…_

Ils s'agrippèrent donc à Harry qui porta une main au pendentif en forme chien qui pendait à son cou et dit Manoir Patmol.

…

…

…

…

-Bienvenue au Manoir des Blacks à Moscou, dit Harry d'une voix neutre, maintenant, qui êtes-vous et sue me voulez-vous ?

-Je me présente Rose Hathaway, Gardienne de Lissa Dragomir.

-C'est moi ça, dit Lissa d'une voix douce.

-Moi je suis Eddie Castille, Gardien de Mia Rinaldi.

-Coucou, dit Mia, j'espère que tu n'ai pas trop en état de choc…

-Bien sûr que si il est en état de choc Mia, dit le garçon restant tu l'étais toi aussi l'a première fois que tu as fais face à un strigoï, au fait moi c'est Christian Ozéra.

Puis il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. La première fois que Mia avait vu un strigoï, il avait tué Mason…

-Désolé Mia, s'excusa Christian

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Harry

Ils lui racontèrent donc tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les Moroï, les Dhampirs, l'Academy, les familles royales, les catins rouges, Mason, le fonctionnement de ce monde et enfin les Strigoï…

Harry de son côté leur raconta tout du monde magique car il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il leur faisait confiance…

A la fin de son récit, il se rendit compte que dans une heure, il aurait 16 ans.

Il le dit à ses nouveaux amis, car toute la petite bande l'avait joyeusement accepté, qu'il lui répondirent vivement que dans ce cas il ferait bien d'aller se coucher car la journée de demain allait être chargé…

Harry trouva ses paroles suspectes mais partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres après avoir indiqué leurs chambres à ses invités.

La dernière qu'il avait été aussi heureux, cela avait été avec Elena et Dimitri à Durmstrang…

Les Moroïs partirent se coucher tandis que les Dhampirs vérifièrent qu'aucun Strigoï ne soit aux alentours avant d'entendre une heure plus tard un cri à percer les tympans surtout pour eux qui avait l'ouïe extrêmement fine…

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou non. Remarquez que j'ai fait un effort par rapport à la longueur du chapitre comparé au précédent… De plus, je vous avais dit que je comptais publié toutes les semaines mais là j'avais fini de l'écrire et je ne pouvais attendre de le poster dans une semaine donc bon...

A+

Cornedrue99


	3. Que se passe-t-il !

Salut tout le monde !

Ça baigne par ici ? Tant que ce n'est pas dans le sang, c'est que tout le monde va bien !

Nda : Ne vous baignez surtout pas dans le sang… Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis sûr que c'est mauvais pour la peau !

Ok dac après ce petit délire qui a fait fuir tous les gentils lecteurs qui vont gentiment revenir pour lire gentiment ce petit chapitre que j'ai fait exprès pour vous ( nda : ça fait beaucoup de gentils tout cela… Tout le contraire des Strigoï…)

Bref, voici les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisir :

-Merci à « Tompotter12 » : Effectivement il y avait plus de consistance dans le dernier chapitre, content que tu ai envie de lire la suite. Pour un bêtalecteur, je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore un petit peu avant de prendre une décision. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review précédente, elle ne m'a pas le moins du monde paru rude, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser car tes remarques étaient constructives. Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite et ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchirai sérieusement au fait de prendre un bêtalecteur.

Encore merci à toi.

-Merci à « » : Ah la la… (L'auteur pousse un soupir) Tu as bien déduits ce qu'il adviendra d'Harry et à ses pouvoirs…

Quand au fait que Kirova et les strigoï connaissent sont importance c'est grâce à ST… Et si les Strigoï n'ont envoyé qu'un « novice » c'est parce qu'ils croient qu'il est pour l'instant inoffensif car il n'a pas le droit de se servir de sa magie en dehors de l'école…

Enfin bref… Nous voici tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de… HOP HOP HOP !

L'auteur arrête immédiatement son délire et passe sans plus tarder au chapitre tant attendu…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Ouhlalalala… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer dans l'immédiat.

En effet, depuis huit heures, Harry Potter avait seize ans. Chose importante parce qu'anniversaire c'est toujours signe de joie, d'amusement, de frivolité… Mais aujourd'hui… C'est LE anniversaire.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa chambre du Manoir Black car tout était plus net, il entendait mieux les bruits alentours, il voyait mieux, sentait effectivement mieux qu'avant les fleurs qui sont dans la pièce…

En gros, ses sens se sont développés…

C'est en essayant de s'habituer à tout cela qu'Harry sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers. Manœuvre qu'il estimait être plutôt dangereuse dans son état actuel mais qui lui sembla tout de même nécessaire car il devait à tout pris voir ses amis pour qu'il l'aide à découvrir ce qui c'était passé dans son corps.

Alors qu'il avait presque finit de descendre les escaliers, il vit Rose qui lui dit d'une voix mystérieuse et lente :

-Ah te voilà…

Alors qu'il allait lui réponde, ses jambes ne lui répondirent plus et il trébucha alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à descendre et tomba dans les bras de Rose qui l'avait rattrapé pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal.

Eddie arriva à ce moment là, sourit mystérieusement, et dit :

-Eh bien…

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Rose

Eddie se rattrapa si vite que Rose ne comprit pas à quoi faisait référence Eddie avec son petit sourire en coin :

-Eh bien… Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt pas mal si il a réussi à descendre les escaliers…

Rose n'y vit effectivement que du feu car elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

Aucune personne n'était devenue Dhampir pensait-ils jusqu'à ce jour, mais ils se doutaient bien que cela ne devait ni être facile ni sans douleur…

Rose porta Harry jusque dans la cuisine où étaient déjà les Moroïs.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle déposa Harry sur une causette qui était installé près de la table et commença à discuter avec ses amis tandis qu'Harry émergeait doucement…

Au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à se mettre sur un coude et à dire :

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!

-Hmm, comment dire, commença Christian, tu es comme qui dirait…

Rose, allant toujours droit au fait dit sans attendre que Christian finissent, dit :

-Tu es devenus un Dhampir.

Clair, net, précis, du Rose Hathaway tout craché…

Manquant de s'étouffer, Harry ne put rien dire d'autre que ce petit moi d'un air assez étrange :

-QUOI ?!

-Un Dhampir, dit Mia, on t'a expliqué ce que c'est qu'un Dhampir hier…

-Je sais ce qu'est un Dhampir merci mais…

-Quoi ? Demanda Lissa d'une voix douce

-Eh bien… Ne m'aviez vous pas dit que seul les Moroï connaissaient la Magie ?

Voulant vérifier si son don était encore présent, il attrapas sa baguette et dit :

-Wingardium Leviosa

Christian se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol en disant :

-Harry, content d'avoir pu t'être utile mais j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu me refasses toucher la terre ferme, je suis spécialisé feu, pas air…

-Oh oui bien sûr désolé…

Harry avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres car il n'avait pas perdu sa Magie qui il n'y en a aucun doute était très différent de celle que pratique les Moroï.

Il fit redescendre doucement Christian, et vit que tout le monde le regardait amusé.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais après un rapide coup d'œil sur son corps, il eut également un petit sourire voyant qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon devant ses amis.

Il prit la direction des escaliers en disant :

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?

Tout le monde rougit un tant soit peu mais Rose plus que les autres. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et dit :

-Bon, on mange ? Ces nouveaux pouvoirs m'ont mis en appétit…

Tout le monde approuva cette décision, enfin les Dhampirs car il était difficile pour les Moroï de pouvoir satisfaire leur appétit.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit, Eddie dit :

-Bon maintenant nous devons t'emmener voir Kirova.

-La directrice ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, elle nous a demandé à elle…

-Mais avant tout, coupa Lissa

-Shoppiiinnnggg ! Termina Rose toute excitée

-Oui, dit Mia toute contente elle aussi, il faut que l'on t'achète des tenues d'entraînement.

-Désolé de vous casser votre délire les filles mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois car j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut en tenue de sport, de combat… Que ce soit Moldu ou Sorcier…

-Ah cool, dit Christian, je déteste le shopping alors tu me sauves la vie Harry…

Harry et Eddie rigolèrent au ton de Christian tandis que les filles parurent déçues.

-Bon, va préparer tes affaires alors, dit Rose d'un ton rude, et autant te le dire tout de suite. Tu ne pratiqueras pas la Magie là-bas. Kirova a dit que tu devait à tout prix te concentré sur ton entraînement…

Harry parut déçu mais obéit tout de même en ne mettant pas d'affaires magiques dans sa malle. Elle sera, avec sa baguette et son balai, son seul objet magique.

Il revînt une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en disant :

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Le trajet en avion fût plutôt rapide et ils arrivèrent assez vite dans le Montana ou il dût monter dans une voiture qui était conduite par quelqu'un qui se présenta comme étant la gardienne Alberta Petrov.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail de l'académie Saint Vladimir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la voiture s'avança à l'intérieur.

Harry découvrit l'académie comme étant une ancienne bâtisse datant du quatorzième siècle.

Etant arrivé en pleines vacances scolaires, Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par l'absence d'élèves.

Il fût directement conduit dans le bureau de Kirova qui commença à parler.

-Je me présente. Je suis la Directrice Kirova. Si tu es ici jeune Dhampir, c'est parce que tu es le second de l'histoire du monde à être un sorcier devenu Dhampir. Le premier, enfin la première, était une femme du nom de Morgane qui était la gardienne de Merlin, un sorcier dont le nom t'est probablement familier…

-Evidemment qu'il m'est familier, dit Harry, mais ne m'a-t-on pas expliqué que les gardiens étaient au service des Moroï ?

-Les mœurs de l'époque étaient différents de ceux d'aujourd'hui Mr Potter. Mais laissez-moi répondre aux questions que vous vous posez… Non cela ne rend pas votre Magie plus faible, cela augmente même votre puissance. Non, vous n'êtes pas désavantagé par rapport aux autres Dhampirs, ce serait plutôt le contraire. Et cela n'affecte pas vos dons actuel, cela en ajoute certains apparemment.

-Tant mieux, répondit Harry, j'aime mes pouvoirs.

-Cela se comprend, mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose Mr Potter…

-Quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient scochtés aux paroles de Kirova.

-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait comme les autres Dhampirs Mr Potter…

-Cela je l'avais comprit, répondit Harry d'un ton ironique.

-Je vous pris de me parler sur un autre ton Mr Potter, dit Kirova d'une voix rude.

-Hn

-Bien, ce que j'entendais par là, c'est que vous n'êtes pas mi Moroï mi Humain.

-Alors que suis-je ?

-Eh bien, un sorcier qui est né d'une mère Moroï et d'un père Dhampir qui avait du sang sorcier dans les veines, cela a fait de vous, un sorcier mi Moroï mi Dhampir.

-Qu'est ce que cela change ? Demanda Harry qui était interloqué par rapport à cela.

-Cela change que vous possédez la magie des Eléments comme les autres Moroï…

-Ouah, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il arrive des trucs bizarres ?

-Je ne sais pas Mr Potter.

-Cela m'aurait étonné, cela fait seize ans que je cherche la réponse donc bon…

-Allez vous couchez maintenant Mr Potter, vous allez profitez de l'été pour vous remettre à niveau avec la gardienne Hathaway qui suivra également les cours de l'année prochaine tout comme le gardien Castille

-C'est donc votre décision finale Madame, dit Rose

-Effectivement et vous devrez vous y plier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai pour mieux protéger Rose.

-De même que moi pour Mia.

-Et moi je suis le mouvement, dit Christian

-Ahlàlà, mon pauvre Christian, tu vas devoir nous supporter pendant une année entière te rends tu compte… Dit Harry d'une voie joyeuse.

-Ne sois pas si heureux, car tu vas vite déchanter avec Rose. Lui répondit Christian

Rose qui eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire sadique qui fit déglutir Harry…

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre qui j'éspère vous aura plus.

Laissez des reviews et n'hésiter pas à aller mon autre fic actuel : L'histoire d'Harry Uchiwa.

A+

Cornedrue99


	4. Le début de l'enfer…

Hello everybody! Today, I'm going to write this chapter in English. Yeah!

Mais nan j'deconne ! Vu mon niveau en anglais, je pense que l'on ferait beaucoup mieux de faire ce chapitre en français vous croyez pas ?!

Moi si, donc… Nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre (le quatrième pour être exact) de : « Sang-mêlé ? Dhampir pour être exact… »

Je sais, vous l'attendiez avec impatience et aujourd'hui, c'est le moment tant attendu et je sens que vous allez sauté cette partie pour vous jetez sur le texte tels des Strigoï qui se jettent sur une artère de Moroï… (Dans l'immédiat, j'espère que la comparaison vous a fait passé l'envie d'essayer…).

Donc…

Voici l'habituel résumé : Honte à moi ! Je l'avais oublié dans le chapitre précédent… Pour la peine… Que des Strigoï se jettent immédiatement sur moâââââââââ ! Nan ! Je déconnais laissez moi tranquille !

(Quelques coups de pieux plus tard…) Voilà c'est bon pour le résumé : (A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT SI VEUX COMPRENDRE ( JE SAIS C'EST LONG )): Harry a été élevé chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'age de 11 ans ou il partit à Poudlard. Très vite il se rend compte de qui est vraiment Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et arrêta Tom Jédusor (nda : jusque-là rien d'anormal…). Mais en troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, il pense d'abord à rendre visite à son filleul au lieu de se lancer directement à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Quand li s'aperçoit de l'état de son filleul et des gens avec qui il vit, Sirius se montre à lui et l'emmène avec lui pour l'élever (nda : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais des flash-back ou alors j'expliquerais cela pendant les rêves de notre héros favoris). Harry passera sa 3ème, sa 4ème et sa 5ème année à Durmstrang car son père adoptif a révisé son jugement pendant ses années de prison et a admis que la magie noire coulait dans ses veines et dans celle d'Harry car à l'origine les Potter sont une famille noire comme toutes les anciennes familles les Weasley y compris. Harry et Sirius de même que Lucius et les autres sorciers noirs sont d'accord sur le fait que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire le bien et que les sorciers blancs l'avaient interdite car elle était trop puissante pour eux qui ne l'ont pas qui coule dans leurs veines… (JE SAIS C'EST TRES LONG).

Bref tout cela pour vous dire que côté dents longues, l'histoire commence à la fin du film qui d'après mes sources fini donc à la fin du tome 1. (Nda : je tiens à précisé qu'entre temps j'aurais peut-être avancé dans les livres (là je suis à la fin du tome 1)et du coup, cela se peut que j'en parle légèrement en intégrant des personnages ou autrement… Seul changement notable, Rose et Dimitri ne sont plus ensembles car Dimitri est parti aider la mère de Rose au Tibet. Sans compter que méchant Voldi (me*** ! j'allais spoiler !)

Disclamer :Harry Potter ainsi que Vampire Academy ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(

Mais avant toute chose, les réponses aux reviews (enfin plutôt à LA review):

Merci à TomPotter12 : Qui a une fois de plus monter son soutien

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le début de l'enfer…

Harry fut réveillé par un pieu qui appuyait doucement sur sa gorge.

-AHHHHHH ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! T'es complètement malade !

-Debout feignasse ! Ici t'auras pas le temps pour discuter, tu n'auras que deux choses à faire : Devenir le plus puissant gardien du monde et survivre... Comprendo ?

Harry marmona un vague :

-Elle est cinglée…

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Lui murmurât-elle

Malgré le sourire sadique qu'affichait Rose, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, sauvage…

-Bref, continua-elle, je te veux dans 10 minutes en bas, tu prends ta tenue d'entraînement moldu.

Harry obéit et cria dès qu'elle fut sortit :

-Quatre heures du mat ?! Elle est définitivement cinglée…

Il descendit malgré tout après avoir pris une douche et avoir mis sa tenue.

-Ca y est tu es là ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Rose

-Comment ça pas trop tôt ?! Tu m'avais dit dix minutes, j'ai respecté ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi on doit s'entraîner à quatre heures du mat !

-Si il y avait eu une attaque de Strigoï, tu n'auras pas eu deux minutes pour être prêt, tu n'aurais pas du prendre ta douche étant donné que tu vas transpirer comme jamais, et tes affaires auraient du être prête quand je suis venue et tu les aurais mis en trente secondes maximum. Quand à l'heure c'est comme cela car tu as cinq ans à rattraper que se soit en formation Dhampir qu'en formation Strigoï… Alors tu vas devoir t'y habituer !

Elle avait dit tout cela en criant et Harry eut immédiatement envie de riposter du fait de sa nature rebelle. Il allait crié à son tour quand il comprit.

Il eut un sourire et dit calmement :

-Tu auras du mal.

Surprise qu'il ne se mette pas à crier, elle dit juste :

-A quoi ?

-A m'apprendre à rester calme… Et encore, j'ai fait de grands progrès en self-control en quatre ans. Avant, je fonçais tête baissé, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, cela m'arrive encore de temps en temps d'ailleurs…

Harry eut un regard triste et Rose se promit de découvrir ce qu'il lui cache…

-Eh bien, tu apprends vite. C'est une bonne chose. Comme cela nous irons un peu plus vite.

-Hn.

-Bon, viens allons au terrain d'entraînement. Christian nous y attend.

-C'est lui qui va m'apprendre à me servir de la Magie Moroï ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, il s'est porté volontaire.

-Ok.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils y trouvèrent Christian et Lissa qui les attendait impatiemment.

Dès qu'elle les vit, Lissa courut vers Rose et lui marmona quelques mots à l'oreille.

Malgré ses nouvelles aptitudes sonores, Harry ne put comprendre de quoi elles discutaient même si il avait le pressentiment que celle le concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry se dirigea donc vers Christian et lui serra la main.

-J'espère que tu as bien dormi, dit Christian, parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de te reposer…

-Je m'en doute… Vu le réveil auquel j'ai eu droit ce matin, je m'attends au pire.

Voyant l'air interloqué de Christian, Harry lui raconta comme Rose l'avait « gentiment »réveillé ce matin.

A la fin du récit d'Harry, Christian éclata de rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

C'est à ce moment là que les filles décidèrent de venir les voir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lissa à Christian.

Christian qui s'était remis lui dit :

-Oh ! Je viens de découvrir que Rose a des méthodes très bienveillantes de réveiller quelqu'un…

-Pris pour que cela ne t'arrive jamais, Christian. Dit Rose

-N'empêche Rose, tes méthodes sont assez efficaces… Dit Christian

-Pas assez, dit Harry, pas assez…

Tout le monde se demanda ce qui arrivait à leur ami sauf Rose qui avait compris que Harry était désormais à 100 % dans la tâche dans son entraînement.

Rose eut un sourire à son égard et lui dit :

-Bref, si on est là c'est pour t'expliquer comment va se passer ton entraînement pendant les vacances. On n'a pas encore décidé de ce qui se passerait pendant l'année scolaire.

-Par chance, dit Christian, les vacances viennent de commencer, on n'aura donc plus de temps pour t'entraîner…

-Ok, dit Harry, c'est quoi mon emploi du temps ?

-Pendant trois semaines, tu ne vas bosser qu'avec moi, dit Rose, tu auras seulement le samedi avec Lissa qui va t'apprendre la politique. Le dimanche sera ta journée de repos. Après ces trois semaines, tu auras deux semaines où tu apprendras la magie des éléments avec Christian, le samedi politique avec Lissa et le dimanche sera encore une fois ta journée de repos… Les trois semaines qui restent, tu passeras la semaine avec Christian le matin et avec moi l'après-midi. Le samedi ce sera politique avec Lissa et le dimanche…

-Sera ma journée de repos, j'ai compris.

-Parfait, dit Rose, je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir à tout ça. Au fait, on commencera par musculation et on augmentera ton endurance aussi.

-Ok

Harry partit en direction de sa chambre et réfléchit une petite heure à ce qui s'était passé et décida qu'il devrait écrire une lettre à ses amis avant la fin des vacances.

« -Dimitri, Elena, je reviendrai. Et quand ce sera le cas, je serai plus puissant que jamais, j'en fais la promesse ! »

-D'ailleurs, je vais commencer l'entraînement dès maintenant, les sorciers se soucis trop de leur baguette. Je dois être fort aussi bien physiquement que magiquement ! Commençons l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui !

Harry se mit en route d'un espace vert au soleil où il pourrait faire sa musculation en paix. Il sortit et s'installa sur la pelouse où il commença une série de pompes.

Malgré qu'il eut un surplus de force en lui dès lors de sa transformation, il restai toujours frêle et sans muscle aucun.

Il ne pût donc pas en faire plus de six sept car n'ayant pas l'habitude mais de part sa détermination, il se relevait à chaque fois et recommençait une série. Au bout de deux heures, il sentit quelqu'un venir vers lui alors qu'il recommençait une énième fois ses pompes.

C'était Rose qui s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui et commença elle aussi des pompes.

Elle ne dit qu'une seule phrase :

-Relève-toi toujours.

Elle avait un sourire discret sur les lèvres qu'Harry ne remarqua pas le moins du monde.

Revigoré, Harry recommença une nouvelle série et se releva à chacun de ses échecs sans jamais se plaindre de l'intensité de l'effort qu'il produisait.

Vers six heures du soir, Harry s'effondra sur le sol, son corps ne pouvant plus supporter l'effort.

Rose se leva, le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut déposé sur le lit, elle ne dit qu'une seule chose :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait tenu si longtemps.

Rose étant elle aussi fatiguée, décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher.

Ayant elle aussi le droit à un repos bien mérité.

Lissa passa la voir dans sa chambre et vit un mot sur la table de chevet.

« Même aux portes de la mort, elle penserait à me laisser un mot pour m'explique l'état dans lequel elle est… »Pensa Lissa.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons travaillés toute la journée, tout est normal, il est tombé de fatigue. Je t'expliquerai demain. Passe le voir s'il te plaît._

_Rose._

« C'était pourtant son jour de repos »Pensa Lissa

Le message était très clair, elle voulait qu'elle aille utiliser légèrement son pouvoir de guérison pour l'aider à être prêt demain matin.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'Harry, et posa sa main sur son front. Elle le sentit se détendre et lui dit tout bas :

-Repose-toi, tu en auras besoin demain…

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plus ? N'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez dans les reviews que j'espère recevoir en nombres ! Car je ne vous cache pas avoir été plutôt déçue par les retours que j'ai obtenue au chapitre précédent ! Bref...

A+

Cornedrue99


	5. Une semaine en enfer de passé Une

Salut salut ! Bien ou bien ? Moi en tout cas cela va super bien ! Je pète la forme malgré le temps pourri qu'il y a dehors. C'est principalement à cause de cela que je me décide à écrire ce chapitre maintenant.

Bref… Une seule ombre au tableau… Les lecteurs. Habituellement si gentils et francs ce que j'apprécie fortement…

Avez-vous décider d'imiter une entreprise ferroviaire dont je ne citerai pas le nom (je suis sûr que dans votre tête, vous avez désormais la petite musique qui annonce l'arrivée des trains) ?

Je suis extrêmement déçu… J'attends beaucoup plus de vous.

Il faut avouer que depuis le début, peu de personnes ont laissez des reviews. Je peux admettre que cela est peut-être dû à un flop que mon histoire peut causer. Peut-être est-ce cela ? Je ne prétends pas être un grand écrivain.

Mais… Je ne peux pas non plus vraiment dire que cette fiction n'est pas appréciée car trois personnes nouvelles l'ont suivi. Et je peux sans peine affirmer que les lecteurs habituels l'ont probablement lu à l'heure où ce chapitre est posté.

Dès le premier chapitre, de nombreuses personnes ont décidées de suivre cette fic. Malgré le nombre de personnes qui suivent cette histoire, seulement trois ont eu l'amabilité de laisser une review dans le but de m'encourager ainsi que me féliciter pour certaines.

Au deuxième chapitre, quelques personnes m'ont encore suivis. Et je n'ai eu que deux review ce qui pourrait peut-être être compréhensibles pour un début d'histoire, je l'entends bien. Une personne m'a quitté dans le monde des reviews dans ce chapitre…

Au troisième chapitre, quelques personnes s'ont venus s'ajouter sur la liste des personnes suivant cette histoire. Mais, j'ai encore perdu un lecteur ce qui nous ramène au triste nombre de UN ! Un seul lecteur : « Tompotter12 » Je le remercie.

Mais au quatrième chapitre récemment paru, j'ai également eu des personnes qui ont suivis cette histoire. Mais personne n'a daigné écrire une review…

Je suis triste, mais là je m'adresse à toi Tompotter12, dans ta dernière review, tu as dit que ta review n'était pas constructive car tu n'avais rien à dire. Tu as également ajouté que tu attendais la suite avec impatience, tu aurais pu le signaler au chapitre 4 mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Pas de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas eu… Je ne vais pas faire plus de commentaire là-dessus, je pense que tout le monde a compris…

Disclamer : Harry Potter ainsi que Vampire Academy ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de vous resservir un résumé vu tout le blabla que j'ai déjà fait donc si vous vous en souvenez vous pouvez passez ce qui suit.

Résumé : Harry a été élevé chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'age de 11 ans ou il partit à Poudlard. Très vite il se rend compte de qui est vraiment Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et arrêta Tom Jédusor (nda : jusque-là rien d'anormal…). Mais en troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, il pense d'abord à rendre visite à son filleul au lieu de se lancer directement à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Quand li s'aperçoit de l'état de son filleul et des gens avec qui il vit, Sirius se montre à lui et l'emmène avec lui pour l'élever (nda : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais des flash-back ou alors j'expliquerais cela pendant les rêves de notre héros favoris). Harry passera sa 3ème, sa 4ème et sa 5ème année à Durmstrang car son père adoptif a révisé son jugement pendant ses années de prison et a admis que la magie noire coulait dans ses veines et dans celle d'Harry car à l'origine les Potter sont une famille noire comme toutes les anciennes familles les Weasley y compris. Harry et Sirius de même que Lucius et les autres sorciers noirs sont d'accord sur le fait que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire le bien et que les sorciers blancs l'avaient interdite car elle était trop puissante pour eux qui ne l'ont pas qui coule dans leurs veines… (JE SAIS C'EST TRES LONG).

Bref tout cela pour vous dire que côté dents longues, l'histoire commence à la fin du film qui d'après mes sources fini donc à la fin du tome 1. (Nda : je tiens à précisé qu'entre temps j'aurais peut-être avancé dans les livres (là je suis à la fin du tome 1)et du coup, cela se peut que j'en parle légèrement en intégrant des personnages ou autrement… Seul changement notable, Rose et Dimitri ne sont plus ensembles car Dimitri est parti aider la mère de Rose au Tibet. Sans compter que méchant Voldi (me*** ! j'allais spoiler !)

Et voici le chapitre tant attendu qui je l'espère ne sera pas comme le précédent en terme de review… Et qui j'espère vous plaira…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une semaine en enfer de passé… Une.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre. Après avoir passé les cinq premiers jours de sa première semaine à l'Académie, Harry avait dû endurer les bases du système politique Moroï. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait que partiellement celui du monde sorcier…

Car comme tout système politique qui se respecte, le système Moroï est plein de pots-de-vin, de poignée de main…

Mais si il y a bien une chose qu'Harry savait apprécier à sa juste valeur… C'est bien le pouvoir politique…

Car en ayant à sa disposition un pouvoir pareil, on pouvait faire faire pas mal de choses aux membres importants quand l'on sait à qui s'adresser…

En d'autres termes, ce qu'Harry aime dans la politique, c'est la puissance qui en résout. Bien que préférant le pouvoir magique et physique, il savait distinguer l'importance de connaître toutes les ficelles de la politique.

C'est donc pour cela qu'Harry s'était autant investi dans sont entraînement politique de la semaine, car comme lui avait dit un tableau de son manoir :

_« Le savoir est la base de toutes sortes de choses… Mais avant tout du pouvoir… »_

C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait tout son possible à Durmstrang pour lire le plus de livres possibles pour lui permettre d'acquérir une puissance hors du commun…

Harry se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son professeur de Duel et de Magie Noire en troisième année :

_**FLASH-BACK :**_

_-Harry, en toi se cache un pouvoir hors du commun. Après tout, tu es un Potter… Mais je sens que cela n'est pas entièrement dû à ta famille… Enfin bref, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te parler de tes capacités…_

_-Vous m'avez plutôt ordonné que demandé Professeur Nikolaï… Dit Harry d'un ton hautain_

_-Soit Mr Potter, soit. Il n'empêche que vous étiez libre de ne pas venir…_

_-Effectivement, mais j'imagine les représailles fâcheuses… Je me trompe ?_

_-Non Mr Potter. Mais passons, j'ai cru remarquer quelque chose au début de l'année scolaire…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Eh bien, lorsque vous n'êtes pas avec Dimitri Varkovsi ou bien avec ma fille, vous êtes à la bibliothèque…_

_-Eh alors, vous n'allez tout de même pas interdire à un pauvre étudiant de faire ses devoirs… Dit Harry d'un ton moqueur et faussement indigné. Cela me semble contraire au fonctionnement pédagogique d'une école, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_-Mr Potter ! Assez ! Je suis sérieuse, vous avez très bien entendu lorsque pendant mon cours, j'ai dit que la condition physique est la base dans un duel, que même avec une grande puissance, un sorcier entraîné et en bonne condition physique est meilleur qu'un sorcier débutant ! _

_-Oui je vous ai entendu Professeur pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que pendant que tous les autres s'entraînent physiquement, vous vous étudiez ! Elle s'était emporté en disant cela._

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur l'importance de la condition physique, mais réfléchissez un peu !_

_Le professeur Nikolaï ne fit même pas attention que son élève était devenu insolent car captivée par ce qu'il allait dire pour se justifier._

_-Même si tous ces élèves seront plus forts physiquement que moi dans deux ans, ils n'auront aucun savoir ! Et un Black m'a dit un jour : « Le savoir est la base de beaucoup de chose, principalement de la puissance… »._

_-Et alors Mr Potter, fit le Professeur Nikolaï amusée, que voulez-vous me dire par-là ?_

_-Que lors d'un duel, ils ne sauront pas le moins du monde se battre correctement car ils ne lanceront que quelques sorts car ce sont les seuls qu'ils connaissent… _

_-C'est pour éviter cela que les cours existent Mr Potter._

_-Sauf que vous oubliez quelques choses Professeur, vous leur avez donné l'espoir de devenir plus fort en s'entraînant physiquement sans relâche. Soyez réaliste, croyez-vous vraiment que certains vont se préoccuper plus de leurs cours que de devenir plus puissants ?!_

_Le Professeur Nikolaï le considéra quelques minutes puis dit avec un léger sourire en coin qu'Harry remarqua :_

_-Bravo Mr Potter, un très grand bravo à vous._

_-Ne me dites pas que c'est fait exprès ?! S'exclama Harry, surpris de sa découverte_

_-Si Mr Potter, sans cela, comment distinguer ceux qui valent la peine d'être instruits ?_

_-C'est donc pour cela qu'il y a si peu de monde dans les années supérieures… Vous renvoyés ceux qui se laissent avoir dans leur quête de pouvoir… _

_-Cela vous gênent-il Mr Potter ?_

_-Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna-t-il. Cela m'aurait indigné si vous ne les renvoyés pas ! Grâce à ce système, il ne reste que les meilleurs et en plus de cela, l'institut garde une réputation parfaite comme quoi ceux qui en sortent reçoivent un meilleur enseignement. C'est rusé à souhait… J'adore !_

_-Exactement Mr Potter, rusé à souhait. Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes bien d'accord que personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant ?_

_-Bien entendu, cela me paraissait évident ! Vous m'offensez en pensant que l'idée me viendrait de tout aller raconté aux autres idiot de première année. Dit Harry d'un ton faussement offensé._

_-Si je prends mes précautions c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas que Dimitri ou bien Elena ne soit malencontreusement mis au courant… Au quel cas je me verrai obligé de sévir…_

_Vu que le Professeur Nikolaï était une spécialiste des sorts Noirs, Harry déglutit mais réussit à le cacher à son Professeur._

_-Bien, dit Harry, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire ?_

_Même si cela sonnait comme une question, il était clair qu'Harry ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, car il était effectivement déjà arrivé à la porte._

_Il allait tourner la poignée quand le Professeur Nikolaï lui dit :_

_-Juste que le Directeur Karkarov sera très heureux de connaître ta vivacité d'esprit, il en sera probablement très fier…_

_Harry hocha la tête et partit en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dimitri, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres…_

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Harry murmura tout bas :

-Eh bien Professeur Nikolaï, il semblerait que le moment est enfin venu, je vais enfin m'améliorer physiquement…

Il se demanda d'ailleurs si ses amis avaient commencé leur entraînement physique sans bien entendu, négliger leur amélioration magique…

Il leur faisait confiance pour cela. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire… Et surtout, ne jamais perdre l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient donnés tous les trois…

Alors qu'il était en train de se remémorer quelques souvenirs heureux qu'il avait concernant les bons moments passés avec ses amis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sortant du coup, Harry de ses pensées…

-Entrez, dit Harry

-Hey ! Tu viens mon pote, tout le monde t'attend dans le salon au bout de l'étage.

-Ah ok j'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de prendre une douche. S'expliqua-t-il

-Ok, tu veux que je t'attende ici ? Demanda Christian

-Oui s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas vraiment où c'est et de toute façon ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

-Ok je t'attends ici

Harry revînt quelques temps plus tard, lavé et portant un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc, ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés chose qui ne change pas.

-Effectivement, t'as fait vite, fit remarquer Christian, à peine cinq minutes.

-Rose m'a dit que si il y avait une attaque de Strigoï, je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps, du coup je me dépêche…

-Arrête un peu de parler de ton entraînement veux-tu ? Ce soir, on est là pour faire la fête !

Harry a toujours été un adepte de soirées le samedi soir, cela lui arrivait souvent à l'Institut, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait toujours les images des films que Rose lui avait passé pour lui montrer des Strigoï. Soit qui chasse, soit qui tues…

Mais Harry laissa vite tout cela partir de sa tête quand il vit où Christian l'avait emmené, la pièce était décorée avec un bar, des bannières avec le blason de l'Académie, un bar d'un côté et une piste de danse au milieu. Petite certes, mais bon…

-L'Académie a vraiment construit cela pour les Dhampirs ?! Demanda Harry à Rose

-Non, ce les Dhampirs des années précédente qui ont aménagés cette pièce. Donc nous on en profite ce soir ! Lui répondit Rose.

-Ah, d'accord, mais Kirova était d'accord ?

-Kirova ne vient jamais dans ce bâtiment, seul les gardiens et les novices, et ils n'ont jamais rien dit donc on ne va pas s'en priver…

-Et les novices ne disent rien car ils en profitent et les gardiens non plus car ils en ont profité. Conclut Harry

-Exact, dit Eddie, t'as tout compris.

-C'est rusé, j'adore ! Mais là c'est idiot que ce soit les vacances et qu'il n'y ai pas plus de monde que ça. Comment je vais faire moi pour draguer ?!

-Ah les Anglais…Soupira Eddie

-Oui, ils sont irrécupérables. Approuva Christian qui s'était approché avec deux verres pour Eddie et moi.

-Merci pour le verre, je crève de soif, qui aurait cru qu'il ferait aussi chaud dans le Montana ?!

-On est en été je te rappelle, lui dit Christian, on est plus en Ecosse, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Poudlard est en Ecosse. Mais avant j'allais à l'Institut Durmstrang. C'est une île située au nord de la Russie… Autant vous dire qu'on se croit à Hawaï ici vu la chaleur…

-Hn, fit Christian, enfin bon, par rapport à tout petit problème d'hormone… Je crois que j'ai la solution…

-Si tu propose Kirova, je t'arrache tous tes membres un à un c'est clair ?

-Calme, Harry, j'allais plutôt te proposer Rose…

-QUOI ?! Mais t'es malade !

-Il a raison Christian, dit Eddie, pas après Mason et le départ de Belikov… T'exagère là…

-C'est vrai mais moi je suis avec Lissa et toi avec Mia donc bon à par Kirova et Rose…

-Quel rapport entre Kirova et moi ? Demanda Rose qui s'était approchée avec Lissa et Mia, ayant terminé leur conversation entre filles.

-Rien ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, dit Harry d'un ton anodin, je crois juste que ces garçons ici présents viennent d'avouer préféré le corps de Kirova au votre, rien de plus…

Il adressa un sourire sadique à Christian et Eddie qui étaient en train de se faire passer un savon par leurs petites amies.

Harry les laissa se disputé et parti en direction d'un canapé avec Rose où ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda à Rose :

-Au fait, qui est Belikov ?

Rose eut un éclair triste dans le regard qu'Harry ne remarqua pas et dit d'une voix froide pour ne pas trembler :

-C'était mon mentor.

-C'était ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry

-Oui, il est parti au Tibet rejoindre ma mère pour protéger une famille Moroï importante que _l'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre m'a dit Dimitri_…

-Dimitri Belikov… Il était Russe ?

-Oui comment le sais-tu ?

-Son nom, Belikov est un nom Russe très répandu. Venant de Russie, cela me paraît logique que je le devine…

-Evidemment, dit Rose

La musique se mit en marche et Harry dit à Rose :

-Tu viens danser ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Rose

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux rouges comme des pivoines vers la piste de danse. Harry eut soudainement une idée qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche…

Il commença à danser avec un petit sourire en coin et vit que Rose était extrêmement distraite, il décida donc de tenter sa chance…

Il lâcha Rose, lui mit une main à la gorge, essaya en mêle temps de déséquilibrer ses pieds en faisant une sorte de balayette dans le but de la faire tomber au sol.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir réussi, Rose se dégagea de son étreinte et le mit à terre sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement…

-Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme cela sans que l'on n'ait encore commencé le combat à mains nues ?!

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, lui répondit Harry

Il vit que tous les autres à par Christian étaient pliés en deux par terre.

Christian s'approcha de lui et lui :

-Bien essayé Harry, si tu arrivais à la battre avant la fin des vacances, je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissant, j'ai toujours voulu la battre mais je n'aurai jamais cette chance donc bon…

-Ce sera avec plaisir que l'élève dépassera le maître…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude car j'avais plein d'idées en tête…

Je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine de répéter ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Je compte sur vous.

A+

Cornedrue99


	6. Dernière semaine d'Enfer avant la Magie

Hola chicas y chicos… Un chapitre en Espagnol sa vous branche ? Nan ? Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie… Donc, cette question étant réglée…

Je souhaite m'excuser car je n'ai pas pu écrire ces eux dernières semaines étant en vacances chez ma cousine. Ce chapitre était prévu comme un chapitre un peu pour vous montrer l'été d'Harry avec Rose, son train train habituel si vous préférez… Je suis encore une fois désolé et je vous promets que celui de la semaine prochaine sera plus consistant…

Et maintenant…L'habituel blabla de début que si vous êtes habitués, je vous conseille de ne pas relire une sixième fois… Après… Vous faîtes comme vous voulez. Je n'oblige personne à ne pas le lire…

Bref le voilà :

Disclamer : Harry Potter ainsi que Vampire Academy ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(

Résumé : Harry a été élevé chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'age de 11 ans ou il partit à Poudlard. Très vite il se rend compte de qui est vraiment Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale et arrêta Tom Jédusor (nda : jusque-là rien d'anormal…). Mais en troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, il pense d'abord à rendre visite à son filleul au lieu de se lancer directement à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Quand li s'aperçoit de l'état de son filleul et des gens avec qui il vit, Sirius se montre à lui et l'emmène avec lui pour l'élever (nda : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais des flash-back ou alors j'expliquerais cela pendant les rêves de notre héros favoris). Harry passera sa 3ème, sa 4ème et sa 5ème année à Durmstrang car son père adoptif a révisé son jugement pendant ses années de prison et a admis que la magie noire coulait dans ses veines et dans celle d'Harry car à l'origine les Potter sont une famille noire comme toutes les anciennes familles les Weasley y compris. Harry et Sirius de même que Lucius et les autres sorciers noirs sont d'accord sur le fait que la magie noire peut être utilisée pour faire le bien et que les sorciers blancs l'avaient interdite car elle était trop puissante pour eux qui ne l'ont pas qui coule dans leurs veines… (JE SAIS C'EST TRES LONG).

Bref tout cela pour vous dire que côté dents longues, l'histoire commence à la fin du film qui d'après mes sources fini donc à la fin du tome 1. (Nda : je tiens à précisé qu'entre temps j'aurais peut-être avancé dans les livres (là je suis à la fin du tome 1)et du coup, cela se peut que j'en parle légèrement en intégrant des personnages ou autrement… Seul changement notable, Rose et Dimitri ne sont plus ensembles car Dimitri est parti aider la mère de Rose au Tibet. Sans compter que méchant Voldi (me*** ! j'allais spoiler !)

C'a y est ça c'est fait… Maintenant…

Les reviews… Je dois vous avouez que le chapitre 5 a été le meilleur en terme de reviews par rapport aux précédents… Je n'étais qu'à moitié content car en un sens je vous y ai un poco forcé ce que m'a fait remarqué Lucie 227…

Ce n'était pas le moins du monde le but recherché… Je répondrais à ta review… Tout de suite dans la rubrique : Réponse aux reviews…

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci à Lucie227 : Je comprends ton point de vue… Effectivement je demande des reviews constructives et donc si personne n'en a il n'y a pas de review… Logiquuuueeee… Bref… Je ne dis pas non non plus aux reviews d'encouragements…

Merci à Ankana87 : Content que tu aimes l'histoire… Perdue avec Harry ? Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde…

Merci à Karozthor the Necromagus : C'est un très grand honneur pour moi de te faire découvrir le monde de Vampire Academy(ton très solennel). De plus je comprends tout à fait que cela ne soit pas très pratique de laisser des reviews depuis un phone. Au prochain chapitre avec l'espoir que celui là va te plaire…

Merci à : Par où commencé… JE NE PEUX PAS être plus expressivE, pour la pure et simple bonne raison que je suis un mec ! En quoi peut tu pensé que je suis une femme ? En tous les cas, je serais plus expressiF sur tout cela dont tu m'as parlé ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne t'en veux de n'avoir pas laissé de reviews aux chapitres précédents ne t'en fais pas…

Bref, je voulais juste ajouter que j'ai eu le Brevet mention Bien et que je viens de fêter mon anniversaireeeee (enfin… A l'instant où je poste ce chapitre cela fait déjà une semaine mais bon…)

Maintenant, passons au chapitre…

Chapitre 6 : Dernière semaine d'Enfer avant la Magie des Eléments…

Le réveil d'Harry sonna à 3h45. Il savait que Rose avait pour habitude de venir le réveiller à quatre pile et était depuis la deuxième semaine de ton entraînement sorti de sa chambre à quatre heure de sorte que Rose ne le réveilla plus à sa méthode durant la durée de son entraînement jusqu'au jour où elle serait plus malin que lui ce qu'Harry espéra de ne pas être pour tout de suite…

Harry sortit donc de sa chambre et partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement dont Harry connaissait désormais chaque centimètres.

Il y trouva Rose qui lui dit :

-Toujours à l'heure Harry.

-Et toujours prêt. Lui répondit-il

-C'est ce qu'on verra dans trois semaines…

-Pourquoi dans trois semaines ?

-On verra dans deux semaines quand j'aurai repris ton entraînement en main.

-Merlin merci…Dit Harry. Deux semaines à ne pas subir ton entraînement…

-Ne te ramollis pas pendant ses deux semaines ! Prévint Rose. Tu as intérêt à ne rien avoir perdu de ta motivation quand tu reviendras sous mon aile !

Harry la trouva effrayante et décida donc de détendre un peu l'atmosphère ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas et dit donc :

- Donc en fait… Toi et Christian vous vous partagez ma garde en quelque sorte…

-Est-ce que tu arrêtes de dire des idioties des fois.

-Seulement quand la situation l'oblige… Sinon je suis plutôt du genre à profiter de la vie…

-J'avais remarqué. Bref, fais moi vingt fois le tour du terrain et en vitesse.

-Tu es une tyran tu le sait sa ? Demanda Harry en se mettant à courir.

-J'allais te demandé de faire cinquante pompes et cinquante tractions après mais vu que tu m'a traité de tyran…

Harry grimaça, s'attendant au pire.

Il ne dit rien et Rose continua donc quand il repassa devant elle :

-Je vais augmenter à cents pompes et cents tractions…

Harry décida de se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas, étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle étant donné qu'elle était pour le moment plus puissante que lui.

Il finit donc ses tours de terrain et commença ses exercices sous l'œil attentif de Rose.

Malgré l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il fût après ses exercices, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Rose. Il savait que cela lui serait bénéfique contre Voldemort et le faisait donc en silence. Quand il eut finit, il ajouta tout de même :

- Un jour, je serai plus puissant que toi !

Surprise, Rose fut momentanément décontenancé mais répondit quand elle eut retrouvé ses esprits :

- C'est cela ton objectif ?! Me surpasser ?! Demanda Rose furieuse

-Non ! Mon but est d'être l'être le plus puissant de la Terre, et de tuer Voldemort et tous les Strigoï que je croiserai et qui seront sur mon chemin !

Rose, après une seconde de réflexion dit :

-Je suis fière de toit Harry…

Reviews please !

Cornedrue99


End file.
